<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you have a nice face by lostinspxce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267445">you have a nice face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspxce/pseuds/lostinspxce'>lostinspxce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>happy new year, darling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Wisdom Teeth, andy is just here to laugh at them, hermione is high, narcissa is a good girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspxce/pseuds/lostinspxce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa takes care of Hermione after she gets her wisdom teeth removed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>happy new year, darling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you have a nice face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by these two posts i saw on tumblr!</p><p>https://noididntdude.tumblr.com/post/637185566392320000/hermione-after-getting-her-wisdom-teeth-removed</p><p>https://noididntdude.tumblr.com/post/633177829321916416/hermione-you-have-a-face-narcissa-yes-yes-i</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa tried her best to hold back her laughter as she helped Hermione into the house, but she couldn’t help the few giggles that escaped. She had gotten her wisdom teeth taken out and was still under the effects of the anaesthesia, so she was a little out of it, to say the least. </p><p>“Do I live here?” Hermione gasped, looking around in awe, “It’s huge!”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Narcissa chuckled, “Not yet, at least.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘not yet’? Are you kidnapping me?” </p><p>A bark of laughter came from the living room and Andromeda stepped out to greet the pair. “Merlin, she’s really out of it, isn’t she?” </p><p>Narcissa hummed in affirmation and Hermione frowned next to her. “Yes, you’re kidnapping me?”</p><p>“No, darling, I’m not. Come on, let’s get you inside so you can rest.”</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Hermione allowed herself to be led past Andromeda and into the living room where she collapsed onto the couch. She stared up at Narcissa with a dopey smile on her face as the blonde looked to her sister for help. She had never seen someone in Hermione’s state, so she was somewhat out of her depths – hence why she asked Andromeda to be here when she brought Hermione home. Her sister was far more educated on anything to do with Muggles, after all.</p><p>“Do you need anything, Hermione?” Andromeda asked, joining Narcissa in front of the couch.</p><p>“Her-mi-one,” the younger witch sounded out slowly before breaking into a fit of giggles, “That’s a funny word. Her-mi-one. Hermy-one…”</p><p>Narcissa and Andromeda shared a glance, both fighting not to laugh as Hermione continued to mispronounce her name. Narcissa sat next to her girlfriend, drawing her attention. Hermione looked at her in wonder and reached out to trace her jaw with her fingertips.</p><p>“You… have a face,” she murmured. </p><p>Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Yes, I do.”</p><p>“I mean…” Hermione paused, her eyes darting around the room quickly as if she were physically searching for words. “A nice face. You have a nice face.”</p><p>“Thank you, I think?” </p><p>“Please accept my attempts at flirting,” Hermione said, then leaned closer as if she were telling a secret, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Well, I think you’re doing fantastic, love,” Andromeda chuckled, earning a triumphant grin from Hermione, “Keep it up and she’ll be yours in no time.” </p><p>Andromeda disappeared into the kitchen to fetch Hermione a glass of water, leaving the two witches alone for a few minutes. Hermione watched her leave and then turned back to Narcissa.</p><p>“Do you have a girlfriend?” </p><p>“As a matter of fact, I do.”</p><p>“Oh.” Hermione slumped against the couch, looking defeated. </p><p>“Darling, it’s you,” Narcissa said quickly.</p><p>“Hm?” Hermione looked at Narcissa with a dazed expression, having already forgotten what they were talking about. “What’s me?”</p><p>“You’re my girlfriend.”</p><p>Hermione’s face lit up instantly and she straightened back up. “I am?”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Narcissa chuckled, nodding in confirmation. Hermione’s eyes shone and the corners of her lips turned upwards. </p><p>“Wow. I must be the luckiest person on the planet,” she mumbled, gazing lovingly at the blonde witch.</p><p>“Salazar, stoned Hermione is even more in love with you than normal Hermione. I didn’t think that was even possible,” Andromeda commented, handing a glass of water to the younger witch. “Here, drink up, love.”</p><p>Hermione took the glass and brought it to her lips to sip at it, accidentally letting some of it spill onto herself in the process. She looked down at her jumper and frowned. Narcissa took the glass from her hands and set it down on the coffee table before drawing her wand and casting a drying spell on Hermione’s clothes. Hermione glanced between her jumper and Narcissa’s wand a few times and then stared at her girlfriend in shock. </p><p>“Can you do magic?” she whispered with wide eyes.</p><p>“I can, and so can you.”</p><p>“Will you show me again?” </p><p>“Of course.” Narcissa raised her wand and looked into Hermione’s eyes with a small smile on her face for a few moments before uttering the spell. “Expecto Patronum.”</p><p>Her Patronus erupted from her wand and Hermione watched in amazement as it circled the room. She reached out carefully, allowing the silver otter to graze her fingers as it passed her. She looked at Narcissa and shook her head in disbelief. </p><p>“You’re incredible.” </p><p>Narcissa blushed and her otter seemed to shine brighter than usual. Andromeda was the only one who noticed, however, as the other two witches were too busy getting lost in each other’s eyes. </p><p>“I thought your Patronus was a fox,” she commented, smirking at her sister.</p><p>Narcissa’s cheeks flushed even darker. “It was.”</p><p>“When did that happen?” Andromeda asked, nodding towards the otter. </p><p>“A few months after we met,” Narcissa confessed, glancing at Hermione, who was still fixated on the Patronus gliding around the room. </p><p>Hermione let out a sudden gasp, earning the attention of the two older witches. She was now staring at her wrist, where the tattoo of her own otter hid the scar left by Bellatrix nearly eight years ago. </p><p>“It’s moving! How is it moving?”</p><p>“It’s a magical tattoo, it’s charmed to be able to move.” </p><p>“It’s like yours,” Hermione said, looking back at Narcissa’s Patronus.</p><p>“It’s like yours, too.”</p><p>Hermione smiled, but it was clear from her eyes that she didn’t quite follow what Narcissa was saying. Her smile dropped just as quickly as it had appeared and Narcissa tilted her head in worry.</p><p>“What’s wrong, darling?” </p><p>“Need to pee,” Hermione sighed dramatically as if it were the most difficult thing in the world to do.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll take you,” Narcissa offered, but Hermione shook her head. </p><p>“I can do it myself.” </p><p>She pushed herself off the couch and wobbled dangerously when she was on her feet. Narcissa reached out to steady her and moved to stand up, but Hermione waved her away.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she insisted, “I can do it.”</p><p>She stumbled out of the room with Narcissa’s worried gaze following her until Andromeda spoke up.</p><p>“Will she even be able to <i>find</i> the bathroom on her own?” </p><p>“I’m sure she will…” Narcissa furrowed her brow, listening carefully to Hermione's footsteps.</p><p>She heard a couple of doors opening and closing at random upstairs, and was about to go help when she heard the bathroom door opening, followed by a soft, “Aha!”, making her giggle quietly. A few seconds later, though, Hermione screamed. </p><p>“What was that?” Andromeda asked.</p><p>“I… I think she just saw herself in the mirror.” </p><p>“Narcissa!” Hermione shouted, “There’s another me on the wall!” </p><p>“Just introduce yourself, darling, I’m sure she’s nice!” Narcissa called back. </p><p>There were a few minutes of silence before Hermione’s footsteps could be heard returning and she entered the living room looking frustrated. She threw herself down next to Narcissa and crossed her arms with a small pout on her lips.</p><p>“What happened?” Narcissa asked.</p><p>“The other me is so rude,” Hermione complained, “She copied everything I did and kept talking over me. And I think she watched me pee. Who does that?”</p><p>Narcissa chuckled to herself. “Do you want me to tell her off for you?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll do that.”</p><p>“You’re the best.” Hermione threw her arms around Narcissa, almost falling off the couch in the process, and hummed. “You’re so warm.”</p><p>“Were you cold, darling? Why didn’t you say anything?” Narcissa wrapped the younger witch in a hug and pulled her closer. Hermione shifted until she was practically sitting on Narcissa’s lap, with her face buried in the older witch’s neck. </p><p>“I think I have a crush on you,” she mumbled against the pale skin.</p><p>“Well, I sure hope so,” Andromeda remarked, “You’ve been dating her for a year.” </p><p>Hermione pulled back, looking up at Narcissa for confirmation. When she received it, she grinned happily and let her head fall forward again.</p><p>“In that case, I think I’m in love with you.” </p><p>“I love you too, darling,” Narcissa whispered, pressing her lips to Hermione’s head. </p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>Andromeda pretended to gag as she watched the pair. “You guys make The Notebook look bleak. Do you practice those googly eyes in the mirror, or just… natural talent?”</p><p>“Oh, hush. You were far worse with Ted than we are,” Narcissa retorted.</p><p>“Was not,” Andromeda denied, “You two are worse than Jack and Rose.”</p><p>“I’ll never let go, Jack,” Hermione muttered, tightening her grip on Narcissa as she began to hum ‘My Heart Will Go On’.</p><p>“See?”  </p><p>“I’m beginning to wonder why I invited you here in the first place,” Narcissa said, rolling her eyes playfully.</p><p>“Because you love me. And because you were desperate.”</p><p>“I was not <i>desperate</i>,” Narcissa scoffed.</p><p>“Mhm, sure,” Andromeda drawled, “<i>Oh, Andy, please come over and help me when Hermione gets home. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do and you’re just so intelligent and-</i>”</p><p>Andromeda was cut off by a cushion hitting her in the face and she glared at Narcissa, who had a smug smile on her face. </p><p>“I do not sound like that.”</p><p>“Please, that was a spot-on impression.”</p><p>“Sounds exactly the same,” Hermione added quietly.</p><p>“Ha!” Andromeda smirked. “Told you.”</p><p>“Hermione, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Narcissa whined.</p><p>“Oops.” </p><p>A few seconds later, Narcissa felt Hermione’s breathing even out against her neck, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Narcissa smiled softly and cast a Feather-light charm on Hermione before carrying her up to her bedroom. </p><p>When Hermione woke up the next day, Narcissa was waiting by her side with a glass of water, a pain potion, and a tub of ice-cream, under Andromeda’s instruction. She sat up groggily and squinted at Narcissa, not quite able to open her eyes fully yet. </p><p>“Good morning,” she yawned.</p><p>“Good afternoon, more like,” Narcissa chuckled, “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Tired and sore.”</p><p>“Here, take this,” Narcissa said, offering the potion, “And then some water.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Hermione took the potion and gulped it down. “I wasn’t too much trouble, was I? You know, while I was all drugged up.”</p><p>“Not at all. It made for a very entertaining day.”</p><p>“Oh Merlin, how badly did I embarrass myself?” </p><p>“Well, how much do you remember?” </p><p>Hermione thought about it for a moment and shrugged. “Just flashes. It’s all a bit muddled, really. It feels like everything was just some sort of strange dream. Did I- Did I get into an argument with my own reflection?”</p><p>“Yes, you did. And I think she won.”</p><p>Hermione groaned and grabbed a pillow to cover her face. Narcissa laughed quietly and tuggedit out of her grip. Hermione shook her head and leaned against Narcissa.</p><p>“And did I try to hit on you?”</p><p>“Mhm. And about twenty minutes later you confessed your love for me. You move quite fast when you’re high,” Narcissa teased, winking at her girlfriend. “As I recall, the same thing happened at that New Year’s Eve party. Hardly an hour in and you were begging me to kiss you at midnight.”</p><p>“First of all, I did not <i>beg</i>. Second, can you blame me? I mean, you have looked in a mirror at some point in your life, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Unfortunately no, the ‘other you’ has taken up residence in my mirror, and I can never get past her. You were right yesterday, she is terribly rude.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Hermione said, smacking Narcissa gently. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”</p><p>“No,” Narcissa hummed, “Never.”</p><p>“Great,” Hermione said sarcastically.</p><p>“You’ll probably have Andy teasing you about your rendition of ‘My Heart Will Go On’ to look forward to the next time you see her. Just thought I should warn you in advance.”</p><p>“You know what, I’m just never going to show my face in public again.”</p><p>“I’m sure it won’t be <i>that</i> bad.”</p><p>Hermione looked at Narcissa with a deadpan expression. “This is Andy we’re talking about. Knowing her, she will make sure I never forget anything I did yesterday.”</p><p>“Okay, yes, you’re right,” Narcissa admitted. </p><p>“I know I am,” Hermione chuckled, turning onto her side to cuddle into Narcissa for warmth. </p><p>Feeling the younger witch shiver against her, Narcissa cast a warming charm on her and held her tightly. They stayed in bed for the entire day, as Hermione drifted in and out of sleep. She had been right, of course, for the next day when Andromeda arrived to check up on her, she brought a Muggle radio that was charmed to play the song on repeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>